


Un día especial

by Kurauro



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurauro/pseuds/Kurauro
Summary: No era un día diferente a cualquier otro, salvo por que era su cumpleaños. Jared podría encargarse de mejorarlo, ¿o tal vez no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Este fanfic va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí y espero de todo corazón que le guste! (Y a ustedes también, obvio ;)) 
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten!

Jensen despertó una mañana fresca entre las sábanas que compartía con  su mejor amigo y novio Jared Padalecki, no era un día diferente a cualquier otro, el día estaba oscuro aún pues eran las seis de la mañana; se habría dormido más rato si no fuera por la estruendosa voz del castaño que le gritó desde el piso inferior, si a eso había que agregarle los ladridos de los perros no podía ser de otra forma.

—Hmmm…. —Se quejó el rubio, tapándose hasta las orejas.

—¡Jen! ¡Levántate o me iré sin ti! —Amenazó Jared, conociendo la eterna lucha contra la vigilia que libraba su novio. Sonrió en cuanto escuchó el gruñido del mismo más el sonido del colchón rechinar por la repentina pérdida de peso.

Jensen bufando se metió con torpeza hacia al baño, aún veía luces parpadeantes y se sentía mareado por el sueño, pero eso se iría en cuestión de segundos.

“ _Me veo fatal”_ Pensó al verse al espejo, antes de girar los ojos y abrir el grifo de la ducha. No había necesidad de quitarse la ropa, pues Jared lo había hecho por él la noche anterior; un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar vagamente lo que hicieron y una sonrisilla decoró su rostro, poniéndose de a poco en un mejor humor. Finalmente se bañó, se vistió y en menos de quince minutos ya había bajado a la planta  baja donde los perros le recibieron con singular alegría y por supuesto, Jared también.

—¡Bebé! Te hice el desayuno, espero que te guste. —Dijo sonriente Jared mientras le señalaba lo que parecía ser un típico desayuno americano.

—Oh, no debiste. —Expresó, lamiéndose los labios en tanto se sentaba en la pequeña mesita del comedor.

—Quería hacerlo. —Sentándose mientras le acercaba la cafetera a su novio. Jensen miró por la ventana, las luces del cielo iban esclareciéndose, tenía la sensación de que este día tenía algo de diferente y tras varios segundos de pensarlo cayó en la cuenta… hoy es su cumpleaños veintiocho.

“¡Joder!” Lo había olvidado por completo, veintiocho… si lo pensaba era un paso más hacia los treinta, una pequeña punzadita apareció en su estómago, ¿tan viejo era ya? Movió sus dedos sobre su rodilla, intentando despejar la idea pues lo menos que quería era entrar en una crisis existencial, él había vivido todo lo que había querido, así que por ese lado podía decirse afortunado, no había necesidad de sentirse así. Con esa determinación siguió comiendo de aquellos huevos con bacon y bebiendo a ratos de aquél café cargado. Como sea, ¿Jared se había acordado y le había cocinado? Esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla.

—¿Y a qué se debe la ocasión? —Preguntó, sonriendo con esa dentadura perfecta suya y las cejas sugerentes. El castaño parpadeó, hechizado por los hermosos rasgos de su chico.

—Nada en especial, me gusta cocinarte. —Mostrando una de esas sonrisas tiernas que le caracterizaban.

—Jared, tú nunca cocinas, así que… —Alzando la ceja burlón.

—¡Claro que cocino! —Se defendió el castaño.

—¡Se te quemó el bistec de res en la fiesta de Chris! —Se burló el rubio, carcajeándose de sólo recordarlo, la que se le vino a Jared cuando su pieza de carne se tostó completamente, todos los amigos de Jensen lo agarraron como objetivo y el pobre chico sólo podía decirles que se jodieran mientras su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Al final Jensen terminó defendiéndolo y enseñándole a asar debidamente.

—¡Eso no cuenta! —Rascándose la cabeza abochornado.— la carne estaba fea de todos modos. —Jensen rió ante eso, acariciándole el cabello con mimo y Jared por supuesto, no iba a decir que no a esas muestras de afecto.

—Como sea, ¿por qué decidiste hacerlo? Siempre soy yo el que nos cocina. —Alzando las cejas.

—Simplemente me apeteció. —Encogiéndose de hombros. Jensen calló, sosteniéndole la mirada con intención de incomodarlo hasta que soltase la sopa, mas al ver que no surtía efecto se dio por vencido y miró hacia su plato, empezando a comer… probablemente fuera cierto, pero entonces, ¿Jared había olvidado su cumpleaños? No es que Jensen fuera especial con esas cosas, él mismo casi lo había olvidado, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante eso. Suspirando decidió restarle importancia, no quería ponerse pesado de todos modos.

Al llegar al set, Jared se metió inmediatamente al tráiler de maquillaje, mientras que Jensen fue detenido por varios del personal, deseándole el mejor cumpleaños, lo que sólo podía mejorar el día del rubio… si no fuera por el detalle de que Jared lo había olvidado. Sacudió la cabeza, despejando la idea, no era una mujer menopáusica y él más que nadie sabía que los hombres a veces podían ser olvidadizos, pero aun así… ¡joder! Ya irritado, Jensen decidió centrarse en el trabajo de modo que se dirigió también al tráiler de vestuario, dispuesto a ponerse la característica vestimenta de Dean Winchester, este día iban a terminar de rodar la escena de _Tall Tales_ , lo cual fue definitivamente hilarante de interpretar pues exploraron un lado fraternal no muy visto entre los hermanos Winchester. Jensen repasaba sus líneas mientras que la estilista se hacía con su cabello, a palabras suyas “ _Jared había salido cinco minutos antes de que llegara_ ”, de modo que resignado decidió distraerse lo más posible.

Las horas se iban lentas, cuanto más pasaba el rato, más se daba cuenta de que Jared definitivamente no tenía ni pista del día que era hoy y Jensen finalmente se había rendido a tratar de restarle importancia, lo cierto es que su humor iba de mal en peor y aunque quisiera aparentar naturalidad, sin querer se estaba mostrando distante con su novio y sus bromas no podían hacerle la menor gracia. Jared por otro lado parecía no advertirlo y seguía riéndose de las cosas más estúpidas y triviales, aunque a ratos simplemente se limitaba a molestarlo como en este momento, pues el castaño le empujaba levemente con el pie mientras se llevaba gomitas azucaradas a la boca, tratando de llamar su atención, mas el rubio lo ignoraba olímpicamente, envuelto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —Preguntó sonriente, sin dejar de presionar su pie contra el costado de su novio y llevándose otro de esos dulces, degustándolo. Jensen le miró.

—Estoy cansado. —Se excusó, suspirando.

—¿Por qué? Ya sólo nos falta una escena. —Empujándolo esta vez más fuerte de modo tal que casi lo hizo caerse.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de empujarme?!  —Pidió ya irritado, sin saber por qué reaccionaba así, no quería ponerse agresivo.

—Nop. —Como si no le hubiera gritado, Jared volvió a empujarlo a lo que Jensen le dedicó su mirada más fúrica, sacándole una carcajada.— ¡vamos! No te enojes. —Enderezándose, pues estaba anteriormente recostado, sólo para acercarse al mayor.— Jen, bebé, ¿estás enojado conmigo? —ya preocupado, abrazándolo, poniendo esas miradas de cachorro que le caracterizaban. Jensen bufó sin responder.— ¿qué sucede?

“ _Oh, nada. Simplemente mi novio olvidó mi puto cumpleaños.”_ Pensó, más no lo dijo. Justo en ese momento les hablaron para la siguiente toma.

—Vamos, terminemos de una vez. Quiero llegar a casa y dormir. —Despojándose de los fuertes brazos del menor, se puso de pie y fue hacia donde le fue solicitado. Jared suspiró y le siguió.

No les llevó más de una hora terminar la última escena, pues Jensen ya no estaba de humor para bromas y tonterías y se limitó a hacer la interpretación, obligando a Jared a hacer lo mismo. Después de despedirse de los trabajadores que se quedaban hasta tarde con ellos, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Jensen miraba por la ventana del copiloto, sin hablarle a su chico, quien de repente empezó a sentir el hielo que Jensen le dedicaba.

—¿Quieres que pasemos a cenar? —Preguntó en su intento de hacer conversación, lástima que Jensen no se lo pondría fácil. Negó con la cabeza simplemente, sin decir nada.— Vale… —Murmuró ya rendido Jared, deseando más que nunca llegar a casa de una vez, pues el viaje se iría largo con ese incómodo silencio. Tras media hora conduciendo, por fin pudieron aparcar en la cochera de la casa que compartían en Vancouver. Jensen fue el primero en bajarse del coche y entrar a la casa. Jared le siguió sin prisas y al entrar cerró la puerta. El más alto suspiró y fue directo al sofá de la sala en cuya mesa estaba su portátil. Haciendo ademán de abrirlo, Jared miró a su novio quien se había sentado en la mesa del comedor mirando hacia alguna mancha en la madera de la misma, parecía triste. Tragó duro.— Jenny… —Llamó, éste, tras tres largos segundos, le miró, esperando respuesta.— ¿puedes traer alguna película de nuestra habitación, me apetece ver algo. —Pidió sonriéndole suave, era algo que caracterizaba al castaño, cuando se molestaba por alguna razón con él trataba de llamar su atención y hablarle hasta por burradas, cosa que en un principio le parecía adorable al mayor, pero en este momento sólo hacía que su enojo aumentase.

Jensen se le quedó mirando frío, ¿cómo podía pedirle favores después de esta embarrada monumental? Sentía que Jared ya sabía de su error, mas no hacía nada por enmendarlo y eso sólo lo enfurecía más y encima ver esa estúpida expresión de inocencia en su cara no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de decirle que podía irse a la mierda. Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa, diciéndole _“Hey, hermano! Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, te extrañamos mucho en casa. Atentamente Mack.”_. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, más sensible que nunca decidió finalmente dirigirse a su habitación, aunque no por el motivo que Jared creía. Sin decir nada, subió los escalones, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta cada vez más sofocante, tenía toda la intención de encerrarse y mandar a Jared a dormir en cualquier lado que no fuera su colchón.

Los escalones se le hicieron más largos que nunca, pero al llegar al último y dar con la puerta de su habitación, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo que en esta había: una serie de luces amarillas como única fuente de iluminación, el edredón de su colchón había cambiado de color siendo ahora blanco; en la pared estaban pegadas varias fotografías de él y Jared, con la característica de que eran en su mayoría tomadas espontáneamente; algunos corazones hacían compañía a las mismas, lo que le hizo alzar las cejas incrédulo; había también una botella de vino con un pastel de tamaño generoso –considerando que era para dos personas únicamente- y lo más llamativo de todo era una caja en la cama, donde además había pétalos de rosa roja. Esto era definitivamente lo más cursi que había visto en su vida. Se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa nerviosa de Jared.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó, tratando de no reírse.

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?

—Honestamente, sí. —Murmuró Jensen, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por haberse mostrado tan desagradable con su novio.

—Supongo que no te di opción. —Se encogió de hombros el más alto, rodeando con sus brazos a Jensen por la cintura.— Quería que fuera una sorpresa, tú sabes.

—Idiota. —Gruñó, sonriendo de medio lado y correspondiendo al abrazo.— Estaba muy enojado.

—Lo sé, pero créeme, vale la pena con verte en este momento. —Dedicándole una de esas sonrisas suyas. Jensen ahora no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? Estuviste en el set todo el día… —Preguntó, realmente interesado.

—Digamos que Chad me debía un favor. —Dijo, mostrándole un mensaje en su móvil.

“ _Listo, idiota. Esto es lo más marica que he hecho en mi vida, sólo espero que no me salga vagina con esto. No vuelvas a pedirme que lo haga. P.D.: usa condón.”_

Jensen dejó escapar una carcajada con ese mensaje, sosteniéndose de Jared, pues sabía que si no lo hacía podría doblarse y caer de la risa. Jared le siguió. Rieron durante buen rato, sus rostros poniéndose rojos por la gracia, hasta que lograron calmarse, algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos.

—Quiero que sepas que yo soy el autor intelectual de esto. —Señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sí, suena muy típico de ti. —Burló Jensen.

—¡Hey! ¡Sabes que te encanta. —Se justificó Jared, frunciendo los labios.

—Por supuesto. —Dicho esto le abrazó y parándose sobre sus puntas decidió probar un poco de esos finos y sonrosados labios, los cuales sin mucho esfuerzo le correspondieron, suaves, tiernos. Jared acarició el rostro de su novio.

—¿No quieres abrir tu regalo? —Señalando con la mirada hacia la cama. Jensen asintió, dirigiéndose hacia donde le fue señalado.

—Para que sepas, tú eres el mejor de los regalos. —Guiñándole un ojo, ese sólo gesto envió una agradable sensación a las ingles del menor, quien sonriendo le siguió. Al abrir la caja, Jensen se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía dentro: una videocámara profesional marca Canon. Jared y Jensen hacía casi un año, cuando todavía no empezaban a salir, pasaban mucho rato juntos y uno de sus pasatiempos era ir a plazas y centros comerciales, casualmente uno de esos días Jensen le dijo que uno de sus sueños es poder ser director algún día, Jared bromeó diciéndole que sería un director de temer con esa manía de demandar y pareció no darle importancia… qué equivocado estaba, pues esa cámara se lo demostraba, Jared definitivamente era una persona que no dejaba escapar ningún detalle, ¿aunque por qué le sorprendía? Ya le había sorprendido con un reloj antes. Su sonrisa era ahora sensibilidad.—Gracias, Jared. Muchas gracias. —Besándolo esta vez con efusividad, haciéndole ver lo feliz que lo hacía. Jared sonrió dentro del beso, correspondiendo mientras su mano lo agarraba por la nuca y la otra por la espalda.

El beso empezó tierno, pero en cuestión de segundos el calor se había hecho con sus cuerpos y sus lenguas invadieron la boca ajena. Jared estaba ahora sobre Jensen, cuyas piernas yacían a sus costados en tanto sus manos le recorrían la piel por debajo de la ropa, misma que ahora era un total incordio, de modo que, parando un poco los besos que se daba con su novio, el castaño se quitó la camisa, mostrando su imponente y bronceado pecho, una vista tan hermosa que Jensen se sentía afortunado de poder apreciarla cada día. Lamiéndose los labios, el rubio hizo lo mismo, siendo ayudado por el menor, dejando al descubierto un torso bastante delicioso, aunque menos marcado. Jared entonces fue a por los pantalones del otro, deshaciéndose del cinturón y abriendo la cremallera; Jensen le ayudó levantando el culo, sintiendo como los dedos de su novio le despojaban de toda prenda, liberando su erguida virilidad que clamaba atención. Usando sus pies, el rubio terminó deshaciéndose del todo, quedando completamente desnudo ante la vista del castaño.

—Hmm, esto pinta muy bien. —Mordiéndose los labios con morbo, arrodillándose ante la cama sólo para tomar aquella deliciosa polla en su mano, hasta que su lengua rozó la punta, haciendo tensarse al mayor, quien sólo atinó a echar la cabeza atrás, mordiéndose los labios. Jared lamió con gula el glande como si de un helado se tratase, haciendo unos ruidos bastante sexys. Lamió con rapidez a través de toda la extensión, la mano de Jensen apretando sus cabellos mientras la otra lo hacía con el edredón.

—Jay… ah. —Jadeaba, tratando de no gemir, mas el castaño se la ponía difícil, pues su lengua ahora degustaba la piel de sus testículos en tanto un par de dos le acariciaban el periné. Jensen estaba ahora más rojo que nunca, sudando mientras su espalda se arqueaba cada segundo.— Jareeed. —gimió en cuanto finalmente su novio se metió de lleno la polla, empezando a engullirla con hambre.

—Hmmm. —Jared, tan rojo como Jensen y los ojos dilatados, subía y bajaba su rostro, sacando el miembro del otro hasta la punta sólo para meterlo de nuevo, su lengua moviéndose dentro, dándole un placer indescriptible al mayor. Jared siguió chupando, sin perder el contacto visual con el otro, lo que sólo lo excitaba más, Jensen ahora le estrujaba los cabellos de tal forma que era doloroso… y erótico. Mientras su boca hacía lo suyo, su mano derecha acariciaba la piel expuesta de su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo y los pequeños vellos que hacían el camino entre éste y su pelvis.

—¡Jared… Jared! —Jensen ahora gemía, moviendo sus caderas embistiendo contra la boca de Jared.— Voy… a… —apretando los dientes. Jared finalmente sacó esa polla de su boca, no quería acabar tan rápido pues tenía algunos planes.

—Chúpamela. —Demandó, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo perverso. Jensen jadeando, se lamió los labios y se enderezó, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama para estar de cara a la entrepierna de su chico, misma que seguía cubierta por la molesta mezclilla de su pantalón. Se las arregló para eliminar el cinturón y el pantalón mismo, dejándolos caer hasta los tobillos. Jared se encargó de lo demás y tras deshacerse de sus boxers marca saxx, acarició los cortos y rubios cabellos del mayor, que ahora sonreía mientras su mirada se centraba en aquella dotada longitud. Sin preámbulos de ningún tipo se metió poco más de la mitad a la boca, sin poder engullir más, arrancándole un jadeo al menor.

—Hmmm. —Disfrutando, mordiéndose los labios por tan increíble vista. Jensen con los ojos cerrados mamaba de forma profesional su polla, comiéndosela salvajemente y haciendo hazañas con la lengua. A ratos se la sacaba del todo sólo para lamer traviesamente la punta mientras le miraba, antes de volver a comérsela del todo. Su mano apretaba las duras nalgas de su novio y de vez en cuando no reprimía las ganas de abofetearlas, cosa que sólo excitaba aún más al castaño.

—Me encanta tu polla… —Gruñó Jensen con la voz más ronca que de costumbre.— Es deliciosa… y grande. —comiéndola de nuevo, Jared ahora gemía con una mano en los cortos cabellos del otro, sintiendo que en cualquier momento acabaría.

—Suficiente.—Sonrió y retrocedió un poco, el mayor pareció decepcionado un poco, pero poco le duró cuando sintió a Jared situarse detrás de él, su cara a centímetros de su culo, enviándole un increíble escalofrío.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, sonrojado y girando la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo para sentir como Jared recorrió con su lengua sus testículos, saboreándolos lentamente, antes de proseguir hacia su periné y de éste a su rojo culito, el cual lamió con singular gula.— Jay… no… ¡hmmm! —Mordiéndose los labios sólo pudo relajarse, disfrutando de aquel celestial goce, la lengua de su novio se movía lenta y a ratos rápida por la piel de su agujero, enloqueciéndolo. Jared lamía con deleite, separando con sus manos las nalgas para tener un mejor acceso a su culo, enterrando la nariz y lengua dentro; sabía que hacía un excelente trabajo al escuchar los sonidos que soltaba el mayor cuyos gemidos eran lo bastante altos ahora.— ¡Ahhh! ¡Jared, basta! —Jensen tenía la mirada humedecida y las piernas le temblaban por el placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Jared decidió que era ahora de terminar, de modo que alargando la mano dio con el cajón del mueble que yacía junto a la cama y sacó el lubricante con el cual se untó dos dedos y los metió lento dentro de su novio, abriéndolos una vez sumergidos. Jensen empezó a mover su trasero hacia atrás, deseando tener más contacto a lo que Jared empezó a penetrarlo con sus dedos, deleitándose con los gemidos que sacaba. Finalmente los sacó y apoyándose bien, untó un poco más de lubricante en su polla cuya punta rozaba por fuera el agujero del mayor, quien le miraba con la cabeza girada, sonriéndole mórbidamente. Jared se adentró de a poco, pues aunque ya lo habían hecho varias veces, su polla seguía siendo un monstruo para cualquier culo y prueba de eso era que los músculos de Jensen se tensaron unos segundos, antes de intentar relajarse.

Jared, una vez dentro, empezó a moverse, despacio, profundo, enloqueciéndolos por tan deliciosa sensación. Jensen, sin embargo, no podía esperar más y se movió, deseando profundizar más aquel contacto, arqueando su espalda de una forma tan erótica que Jared sentía que podía pasarse la vida entera viendo a su chico de esa forma: debajo de él, frotándose contra su pelvis y su cara en el edén. Sin poder controlarse más, el castaño tomó firmemente una de sus nalgas y apoyándose, empezó a follar con furia el culo del mayor, quien largó un gemido tan alto que estaba seguro de que los vecinos se estarían quejando. Jared embestía fuertemente, gimiendo también, sintiéndose uno solo con su hombre, pues éste hacía lo propio apoyándose contra el borde de la cama para profundizar la penetración y gimiendo fuertemente, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara. El castaño de pronto dejó de embestir, dejándole todo el trabajo al mayor, quien no perdió la oportunidad y pegando la cara al colchón, de modo que su culito se empinara más contra Jared, usó sus manos para separar sus mejillas y se penetró como pudo, dándole una de las vistas más sexys.

—Eres tan caliente, bebé. —Palmeando cariñosamente su culo, lamiéndose los labios.

—No más… que tú. —Jadeando, mordiéndose los labios ante la vista de Jared con el torso sudando, la luz de la luna llena dando unos brillos interesantes a su piel, marcando la perfección que llevaba consigo. Finalmente Jared retomó el control y aferrándose a la cintura de su novio volvió a penetrarle con ganas, sacándole gritos. Jensen se estrujaba el culo, separando cuanto podía sus nalgas, de modo que Jared pudiese disfrutar la vista de su polla entrando y saliendo de su interior, su culito estaba sonrosado y húmedo por el lubricante, Jared estaba fascinado con ese panorama, pero eso no era ni la mitad de sexy que las expresiones que hacía Jensen cada vez que su polla rozaba su próstata, poniéndole los ojos en blanco y la saliva haciendo un pequeño charco en el edredón. Duraron varios minutos así, follando con pasión, el sudor haciendo brillar sus cuerpos y el placer embriagándolos a ambos hasta que Jensen se corrió primero, incapaz de aguantar más, encargándose de estrujar con los músculos de su agujero la extensión del otro, quien tras varias estocadas más terminó llenándolo también. Jadeantes, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama lado a lado, pensando.

Tras unos minutos de intentar normalizarse y el sueño invadiéndoles, Jared miró a Jensen.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jen. —acariciando su cara para darle el más afectuoso de sus besos, cosa a la que definitivamente Jensen no se negaría.

—¿Quieres pastel? —Señalando con la mirada hacia el mismo. Eso no se pregunta, ¿cierto?

FIN


End file.
